


Piarles Valentine's special

by Just_Juliette



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Special Date, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Or Charles manages to pull out a romantic date for Valentine's.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Piarles Valentine's special

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE season stories so here's a Valentine's shot featuring my girl Lae's favourite pairing.  
> Enjoy❤️

_—Come on, Charles._

_—No. You know me, Pierre. Planing romance is not really my thing._

_—But it is my thing, and as your official partner, I demand a Valentine's date._

_—And how am I supposed to do that? Help me._

_—Ugh just make up something cheesy. Something about us...our relationship...you know.- The taller one looked at him resignedly, —And if you do it right, I'll make it up to you with something you like._

_—You better do._

And that's how Charles Leclerc found himself asking for advice to Lando, telephoning his parents, then his older brother, and finally Sebastian for advice. All, albeit somewhat surprised, gave him ideas. But all the recommendations were very different and complicated. They included dinner, going to the mall for gifts, go for a film at the cinema and even a trip to the beach. Given that Valentine's Day was three hours away and they lived in an important italic city, it was impossible.

So he decided to ignore the proposals and focus on Pierre's words, to do something that would work for both of them, that would represent them.

They wouldn't need go out anywhere for thst; he would buy food at the trattoria, where they had their first date , and look for quotes from his favourite songs, and references of their favorite games. Maybe after that, he'd ask him to dance.

It was an extremely sentimental plan. Perfect.

* * *

As Pierre was over with his duties, he was hardly surprised when Charles asked him to go buy some groceries away from home. It was obvious that his boyfriend needed more time to prepare his surprise, and he would comply.

He tried not to get his hopes up too high, as Charles was never known for being the most romantic person. Even when they made their relationship official, it came so naturally that it seemed to the man at the top that it didn't matter whether they were boyfriends, mates or best friends.

He knew better. Charles had shown his love for him several times. He was very expressive! And maybe he could use that love and feelings to come up with something nice.

The drive home was finally over, and he went upstairs with a box in hand. He had bought Charles a gift that he was sure he would love.

When he entered he was surprised by an intense kiss that almost made him drop his package at the door.

—Welcome home, my love.

— I must say you're off to a great start...By the way, I bought you something.- he said handing Charles the box.

—Great, I'll open it after dinner.

—You can open it now, you'll have other things to open after dinner.-he suggested.

Charles laughed and uncovered its contents, it was a photo album, full of polaroids of them along the years. And the album pages were full of colors, which the Monaguesque recognized as his designs, so many patterns he wanted to use for his merch and his bandanas but never got his marketing people to accept them. The gift was wholesome, and Charles hugged Pierre warmly.

—I love it, Pierre. Thank you so much.

After the nice moment, they proceeded to dinner. Pierre was delighted with the details; the food, his trophy in the middle of the table, and the candles in little glasses.

Besides, he kept laughing when the other would deliberately misquote his favorite songs, so that he would correct them. It was so cute that Pierre blushed and begged for the time to run faster so he could compensate his man.

Once they finished eating, Charles got up, went over to the computer and started playing romantic songs.

—Dance with me, Pierre.- he asked, offering his hand.

—Hell, I... I can't, I can't dance.

—You danced with Kat in her birthday party.- he replied, raising an eyebrow.

—It was different... I was drunk and she couldn't dance very well, you can. I don't want to be a disaster.- the Monaguesque smiled at him confidently and made him stand up.

—It's just you and me. I'm going to guide you, so relax and enjoy.

Take my breath away — a song from one of Pierre's favourite movies — played as the happy couple floated across the floor. There was no need to pay attention to the steps, the song was slow and emotional. Everything was perfect.

The blond rested his head on the other's chest, they moved along and twirled from time to time.

As he lifted his head for another kiss, he thought that maybe Charles wasn't exactly a poet, but he knew perfectly well how to create a romantic mood, and a Valentine's Day date with all the details it was supposed to have.

When that song ended, another one began to play, with a more sensual rhythm and voice.

Love…  
I said real love, it's like feeling no fear  
When you're standing in the face of danger  
'Cause you just want it so much…

That's when Pierre decided to make a move and unwind. He slowly pulled away, grabbed him by the neck so that the other one bent down and spoke in his ear.

—Remember when I said I was going to make it up to you? He started kissing him from his ear to his neck.

—Yes...

—Then tell me what you want me to do.

Charles broke away, turned him around and had him lean against the table where they had dinner. He pushed his legs apart with one foot and pressed against his torso.

—I want you to go up to the bedroom and wait for me naked while I get the champagne.

Pierre needed no more words. He almost run into the room, took off his suit and lay down on his stomach, just as his man entered the room, looking at him satisfied.

He took off what he was wearing and turned Pierre around, looking him in the eye and placed his hands on Pierre's, intertwining their fingers.

—It's a special occasion, I'm going to be extra sweet and romantic with you this time. You deserve it.- he said before kissing him intensely and then slowly making Pierre his.

* * *

A few hours later, Pierre was still awake; lying on the chest of his boyfriend who had fallen asleep moments before, exhausted.

Pierre was thrilled by the mere memory. For the first time he felt what women called "making love". He didn't mean the simple act of sex. He had slept with Charles before, and had been fascinated by that rough, passionate, and thoroughly satisfying sex.

Yet he also felt drawn to do it this way more often; soft, mellow and slow… Romantic.

And so he found himself counting the days until the next Valentine's Day.


End file.
